With the development of electronic products and image processing technologies, people have higher and higher requirements on the effect of images. HDR (High-Dynamic Range) images, which have advantages of rich layers, strong reality, great high-dynamic range, and better lighting effect for restoring real scenarios, have been concerned by many people.